


Battle Tactics

by SerenityXStar



Series: Battle at the Museum [1]
Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Blowjobs, Cause I like his mouth, Jedediah's trash talking, Kinda, M/M, Made up tags cause I can, Non-graphic fighting, Period appropriate clothing, Unexpected Sexy times, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityXStar/pseuds/SerenityXStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Octavius was on him in an instant, taking advantage of his semi-prone state.  The roman was heavy and his hands were quick.  Complicating matters, his hands weren’t striking at the usual places and Jedediah couldn’t get his brain to let go of years of instinct, arms trying to protect his head.  Which wasn’t under attack.'</p><p>A fight takes an interesting turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Tactics

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't written anything in a long time. Not anything that I've finished anyway. But I always loved the Night at the Museum movies, Jedediah and Octavius especially. and after re-watching all of them in a little marathon, this was spawned. It has the making of something more. Will it actually be more? Who knows. Depends on interest and my wandering mind. :p
> 
> But I hope you enjoy this little tidbit! It went a tiny bit rougher than I expected, but it seemed to fit these two and I kinda like it. Reviews welcome, con-crit as well. Comments make my heart sing.
> 
> Not betaed, so mistakes are my own.

Jedediah was leaning against the wall where he’d been thrown, boot heels against the floor, ready to push off and spring up again, launch himself at the uniformed roman that was headed his way.

He never got the chance. Octavius was on him in an instant, taking advantage of his semi-prone state. The roman was heavy and his hands were quick. Complicating matters, his hands weren’t striking at the usual places and Jedediah couldn’t get his brain to let go of years of instinct, arms trying to protect his head. Which wasn’t under attack.

Instead, he found his chaps and pants somehow tangled around his legs, further impeding his ability to rise from the floor. Octavius had managed to lose his helmet during the scuffle and Jed was finally able to make his hands reach for him, intent on gripping and flinging the General away.

“You best get offa me boy or I’ll-!”

“Stay down, Jedediah.”

Octavius’ words were low, matter of fact. He was looking up slightly, meeting and holding the cowboy’s gaze as he spoke. It was then that Jedediah realized Octavius wasn’t just pinning him down. He was settled on him. Between his thighs. And his legs were tangled because- His pants were down.

He’d literally been caught with his pants down.

He was about to begin flailing. What the hell was Octavius playing at? Some new strategy to unbalance him?

‘What-!”

He barely got the word out before his train of thought was well and truly derailed. The hands reaching for Octavius’ head gripped and stayed put, holding on, looking for some sort of normalcy in a suddenly insane world.

Octavius’ lips were wrapped around his dick. Around his _dick_. And for some reason, it was very interested in the proceedings. Sure he liked sparring- scuffling- brawling with the roman. But surely not that much! 

He looked down with wide, wild eyes, gasping, irrationally expecting pain. That would just be something the sneaky roman would do, go after his most sensitive bits _with his teeth_. But there wasn’t any biting, no sharp, world shattering pain. There was a clever tongue though, hot and _enthusiastic_ , tracing the shape of Jedediah’s not-at-all-caught-down cock.

Unable to process the image just yet, his eyes slammed closed as he leaned forward, curling over Octavius’ head, a sharp breath and broken ‘Hah!’ exploding out of him, as if he’d been punched in the gut.

Octavius didn’t respond with words, as his mouth was otherwise occupied, but he hummed to himself, pleased, beginning to slide farther down the hard length. Jedediah, surprisingly, tasted rather divine. Musky and just a little sharp. A hint of leather perhaps. He approved and conveyed it with a firm suck, barely able to keep from grinning when the cowboy’s fingers found their way into his hair and tightened.

He couldn’t catch his breath. He’d been ambushed and bushwhacked and he couldn’t _think_ \- All his body wanted to do was strain up into Octavius’ mouth, the traitor, find more of the heat and contact and suction.

Jedediah managed to choke out a word, though it wasn’t any that he’d intended. He should probably shout ‘stop!’ or perhaps try for ‘what the fuck!’. Instead his brilliant mouth came up with a name.

“Oc-Octavius..”

He was answered with a low sound, the vibration around his cock drawing another ragged gasp. It was too much, _too much_ \- Octavius slid his mouth back up, sucking hard and ruthless and Jedediah clenched his jaw so hard he was distantly afraid his teeth would break.

Octavius could feel the fine trembling wracking Jedediah’s limbs, knew that the cowboy wasn’t going to be able to hold out. He went in for the kill, swirling his tongue, a hand wrapping around the lower half of Jedediah’s length, jacking quickly, silently demanding his surrender.

It was a swift and rewarding defeat.

Jedediah didn’t have time to choke out a warning, wasn’t even sure he could make words. His hips bucked up and his head snapped back, cracking against the wall, his hat shoved forward to cover his eyes. All he could do was gasp out desperate keening sounds as he shook, toes curling in his boots, come splashing over Octavius’ tongue like an afterthought.

Octavius swallowed everything he was given, pulling back when Jedediah squirmed. He sat up a little, absently wiping at his slick, reddened lips with the back of one hand, silently watching the slumped, panting cowboy.

He wasn’t entirely sure how Jedediah would react, after. Truth be told, he hadn’t had much of a plan. Violence was definitely a possibility. But the seconds dragged on and Jedediah didn’t move, slumped against the wall and panting. Even when his breath began to slow, he stayed still.

The general leaned forward cautiously, attempting to see the blue eyes currently hidden. Jedediah wore his heart on his sleeve and one look into his eyes could practically lay his thoughts out like a book. But with the hat in the way.. He waited as long as he could stand, but the silence was sorely wearing on his nerves.

Finally, Octavius reached up, slowly pulling the cowboy’s hat away, carefully setting it to one side. The eyes he found, open and staring right at him, were dark. Furious. _Hungry_. He had no time to react before he was yanked closer by a hand at his collar, one of his own shooting out to brace against the wall to keep from falling forward onto Jedediah completely. His other hand could only grip at the cowboy’s shoulder, eyes wide, finding himself nose to nose, nearly chest to chest.

Jedediah’s words were low when he spoke, gritty, a little hoarse from a throat still tight from the sounds he’d been making. “You think that’s gonna give you an advantage over me? Surprise attack? Don’t think so, compadre. Ol’ Jedediah can give just as good as he gets.”

The shout was surprised out of him. Jedediah’s other hand had snuck past his pteruges, shoving his loin cloth aside to wrap around his, still hard, suddenly throbbing, cock. He bit his lip, trying to keep the more pitiful sounds at bay as the cowboy pumped him, quick and demanding.

“Think you’re better’n me?” The words were practically spoken against Octavius’ lips, punctuated with a wicked twist on the upstroke. “Not by a long shot. It’s gonna be you that comes to me. Asks for it. And yer gonna say my name.”

“Jedediah..” It was a whisper and he couldn’t have said just then if it was a protest or a plea.

“Say it!”

“Jedediah!”

The kiss was savage, unexpected, all teeth and growling and need. Octavius couldn’t hold out against it, not with the hand working over him, just rough enough to ache in the best way. He tried to kiss back, to nip and battle but his body was too close and he ended up moaning into Jedediah’s mouth as he came, shuddering heavily, his hips twitching into the hand on him.

It took longer than he expected, eyes closed, forehead nearly against Jed’s shoulder before he was pushed off, and he vaguely realized that it was a fairly gentle pressure. But he still ended up on his ass, looking up at the cowboy as he panted, knees akimbo, face flushed.

He had no words to offer as Jedediah replaced his hat and righted his clothes, turned to walk away. The cowboy paused before rounding the corner to take him back to his own diorama, looking back over one shoulder.

“This ain’t over.”

No, Octavius thought as Jedediah disappeared from view, it is not.

**Author's Note:**

> Pteruges - The leather 'skirt' made up of protective leather strips worn by Roman soldiers


End file.
